COTCOD VOL 44 - STRANGE NEW GODS
by saruviel
Summary: Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume Forty-four - Strange New Gods. Eternya - in its early stage of development. Dealing with the gods of war.


THE 1400 - WORLD 12 - STRANGE NEW GODS

Strange New God's

Prologue

'Look,' said Zeus. 'It's kind of pathetic, Stan. Where the hell am I? You have had ample years to get with the new program. The Eternal World has been up and running for ages now, and Marvel is still harping on about adventures with Thor, Loki and that ridiculous Odin. What's the problem? Or are you sold out to bla

sted Asatru?'

'It's not like that,' said Stan the Man Lee. 'Commercial considerations have to be taken into account.'

'By Odin's bloody beard, stuff the commercial considerations. Give me some bloody coverage. And don't cop out to Jupiter. I know he woos you, by the way. I a well informed.'

'Stan only bothers with Spidie seriously anyway, dad,' said Hercules.

'Oh, shut up Jackman worshipper. You only obsess over Wolverine anyway.'

'Hey, he's the shit,' said Hercules.

'Yes. I think I agree with that,' said Zeus thoughtfully to his son's statement. He turned to Stan Lee. 'Coverage, ok. At least DC do a lot of War of the God's special's these days, and we get some popularity with the kids. Olympus relies on Wonder Woman a lot, you know. Diana is our brightest star, and blasted Zaphon can go to hell if they think they are going to get all the fame. This is a competitive world. We have all been introduced to each other now, and the full Realms of the Creator are all interlinked. Glory is the goal, and we need ours, ok. And we sure as hell support your sale figures enough throughout our dominion, so get with the picture.'

'I'll see what I can do,' replied Stan Lee, who nodded to Zeus and departed.

Zeus sat down, picked up his pipe, and started puffing away.

'Don't worry so much,' said Hercules to his father. 'They'll get to us in time. Go watch Xanadu or something. That always takes your mind off your worries.'

'Oh, Olivia Newton-John,' said Zeus. 'I've always wanted to get physical with her.'

'Dirty old man,' said Hercules, grinning a little.

'Shaddup,' said Zeus. 'Give an old God his graces.'

'Whatever,' replied the Hero.

The Eternal World had begun. And Realms and Worlds were colliding very quickly in the grand plan of Destiny. And God himself had finished, for the time being, with the focus and attention he had been placing on the Children of Destiny, going off to puzzle on the God's of Destiny for a while. They were old God's, rooted in the ancient days of Earth, and who knew when in the Heart of God they had truly bee born, for God kept mum on that whenever queried personally. Callodyn had his suspicions that, in point of fact, he may not be the oldest of God's children, but God never said a dicky bird. For God to know and for Callodyn to find out as far as he was concerned.

But, yes, a time had come and gone, and a focus had shifted from the Children to the God's. And the Destiny of the God's was the next and important and primary concern of the Most High for now and, forseeably, for quite some time to come.

Chapter One

King David sat on his throne, in Jerusalem, on Mt Zion, on Earth, in the Eternal World, contemplating. Contemplating.

'Zeus!' he exclaimed suddenly. 'Now when did he become real, oh Elohim the Elected?'

The theophany of God, mighty Elohim, looked up from his game of 500 with Daniel the Prophet and smiled. 'Now that would be telling, child of mine. Suffice to say he is very real. Greeks have worshipped him forever.'

'Yes. I know. I am well familiar with the Hellenistic Pantheon. It has long been a bane to our faith. Yet, dare I ask again, father of glory, when did he become real? Was he a sudden inspiration, to give the kids a break, and let the baby have its bottle? I am a monotheist you know?'

Elohim nodded to Daniel about his last play, and stood, stretched himself, and came over and sat down next to David.

'You know, your father was always a bright spark. I remember him as a child. Full of questions.'

'I'm sure,' said David.

'But you were his masterpiece,' smiled God.

David grinned at God. That was kind of him.

'The God's of Destiny are my own, and I rule them, and they elected me, freely, of their own choice at an ancient counsel to do as such.'

'You are not saying they have always been?' queried David, suddenly anxious. 'This isn't a spiritual war in which many deities actually exist? Come on. Get serious.'

'No. I'm not. There's a psalm,' continued God. 'The gods of the nations are all idols and the Lord alone is supreme. Worship him all you god's.'

'Something like that,' said David from his memories.

'And the Word of God is purified and fulfilled 7 times over,' said Elohim.

'Psalm 12 I think,' said David.

'So you work it out David,' said Elohim, and stood, stretched again, and returned to his game with the prophet Daniel.

David stared at him. Not exactly the answer he wanted, but he would work with it.

So he sat there.

And contemplated.

And contemplated.

'Hare Krishna's. Hare Krishna's. Everywhere I go bloody Hare Krishna's!' swore Philip East, pastor of Potters House Canberra.

'Don't I know it,' said Brenton White.

'And Krishna is real? What the hell is God's problem,' stated Philip.

They were in the foodcourt of Woden in Canberra, chowing down on their lunch break, were they met up often. Rob Preston was eating, sitting next to Daniel Daly, angel Callodyn, and tonight was a RIOT night to promote the Gospel. They did that still, kept the faith in the Gospel still as a church, and even argued Jesus was the Messiah. Mostly just because. Mostly just because.

'God made Krishna,' said Daniel. 'He's merciful and wanted the Hindu religion justified somewhat, because they had somewhat decent standards. He did it for all the idolatries of old. Sorted them out in the end because of the faith of innocent people's hearts.'

'Why bother,' said Philip.

'They stylings of mercies are strange, Pastor,' replied Daniel. 'And God does work in mysterious ways.'

'Yeh, sure,' said Brenton. 'By filling Canberra full of bloody Hare Krishnas.'

The elite of Potters House were not amused on that, quite obviously.

'I don't mind the Hare Hares,' said Camille.

'Give me a break,' said Philip. 'Jesus teaches the truth in the Gospel. Their religion is and remains a cult.'

'Oh, they have charitable hearts. They do good works. It's good enough. Why do we always have to be so bloody judgemental in Potters. All the churches always have a go at us on that because of it. I can never shake being called boot camp girl, you know. I'm older now Pastor. I learned mercy a long time ago. It's not that big a deal.'

'Damned if I'd ever be a Krishna,' said Brenton.

'Your probably not their type,' said Daniel.

Rob spoke up. 'Perhaps some tailorings in RIOT nights towards them? Sink or swim, remember Pastor. The Gospel triumphs because it is the power and wisdom of God. Not an also ran.'

'Mmm,' said Philip East, looking at Rob seriously.

'That's a good point,' said Sophia Sharaf. 'The Gospel is not a pansie poofie thing. Jesus had a hell of a go. It's not for losers.'

'It's why we still follow it,' said Rob.

Philip East looked down at his New Testament. He was listening to this conversation and thinking on it. Interesting ideas. Competitive ideas. Was he for such things? Was he against such things? But he was Pentecostal. And he was Potters House. And they made war in the heavenlies, and didn't concede to a bunch of airy fairy Krishna's.

'I'll look into it Rob,' said Phil. 'But for now the focus is tonight. I expect you all at the prayer room after work, and then into church. We have work to do, and the harvest is waiting.'

'Amen,' said Brenton.

A church which didn't quit, Daniel thought to himself, hearing the conversation. A church which wasn't lukewarm.

'Bloody Krishna himself,' said Brenton.

Krishna the Kleptomaniac, one of the supreme deities of the Hindus, was over by the side of the old Griffin Centre, playing the piano to Nicole Gates and Nicky Kent, who were visiting from the United Pentecostal Church.

Philip had welcome Krishna with a handshake and said he was welcome to the night's RIOT night outreach, and generally meant it, because he did believe in hospitality, an actual strength of Potters House.

'Jesus is coming tonight,' said Philip.

Sophia's turned and looked at Phil. 'He's coming is he? It's been a while.'

'He's a busy guy,' said Philip. 'Lot of churches he gets to, after all. A big world, earth.'

'Glad he stays here,' said Brenton. 'And doesn't stuff off to the Realm of Eternity.'

'We plan on staying on earth for a good long while,' said Daniel.

'Sure,' said Philip. 'Perhaps you have.' Philip East himself was on the list of Cherubim. A little further down than Callodyn, as was Brenton. They didn't make much of a deal about it anymore. More used to their humanity now.

'Ask him,' Brenton said to Phil. 'Where did he come from? When did he become real?'

Krishna had heard the conversation and spoke out loud. 'We've known Jehovah longer than you, kapiche.'

'Bullshit,' swore Brenton under his breath.

Krishna stood and came over to them. 'When did your church begin?'

'0 AD,' said Brenton.

'Hinduism is older,' said Krishna. 'I rest my case.'

'But are you?' asked Philip.

Krishna licked his lips, wiping off some of the twisties he was eating and said, 'There is only one God. The Creator Yahweh. Ok. So I am not going to answer your question.'

Krishna walked back to the piano and continued his tunes with the adoring UPC girls.'

'God made him,' whispered Brenton. 'Damn sure of it. At the beginning of the Eternal World most likely. To give the righteous Hindus a break.'

'He saves the righteous,' said Daniel. 'It doesn't matter the faith, or lack of it. It's the decency and morality of the human heart which counts with God. You know, Jesus didn't even teach he was the only way.'

'Here we go again,' said Brenton.

'I asked John, once,' said Daniel. 'He confirmed it. John 14:6. Most of John, actually. A portrait of Christ, but not the literal history for the most part. Paul had a fixation on Yesh being the only way also, but Jesus made it clear that to the rich young ruler that while to be perfect he should follow himself, but that the commands of God were sufficient for salvation. Why I'm a Karaite Noahide on my base religion of faith.'

Brenton started munching on his chips. 'Sure. Whatever, Dan. You never agreed much with Jesus back in the day in the realm anyway. We were chosen from the foundation of the world, and you were always non-committal on key issues.'

'He didn't claim it then either,' retorted Callodyn. He was in fact correct on that point.

'Can't wait till Jesus gets here,' said Sophia.

That took Brenton's mind off the subject.

Jesus did show that night. There were no cosmic debates on theology. In fact, rather a good time. Krishna the Kleptomaniac did steal the churches acoustic guitar, though. Phil was sure of that when unloaded the van later that night. Bastard Krishna, he thought to himself. As bad as that sly Shiva. Think they can get away with anything.

But the God's of Destiny had their own ways and rules with the world, and Elohim the Elect did not judge them too harshly, for he knew the purpose of all things under heaven.

'Krishna himself died, and went to Sheol. And is gone,' said Callodyn to Taylor. The person the god was based upon was a legendary human of India, who did not know God, and was cast into the world of the dead, and passed away. He is no more. In fact, many of the old deities of the pagan years were real humans in their original focus, but disappeared to sheol. To death, and are no more, because God rejects the faithless and tolerates no rivals. Jesus gets away with it because he is Jewish and acknowledges God, but if a Christian worships Jesus, it is an abomination of idolatry, and they severely risk their salvation. A lot of them didn't make eternity, you know. Sort of fuzzy people at the back of our thoughts. Gone from us. It always was idolatry, the deification of Jesus.'

'Who are these God's?' asked Taylor.

'God created them at the beginning of the Eternal world, because there were some decent among those old faiths who acknowledged the existence of God, the supreme being. Normally, Tails, people of those religions just go to Sheol and are gone from eternal life. Righteousness is what saves, but without faith in God as well it doesn't. You need both. You've noticed, haven't you, everyone in the eternal world believes in God and always did.'

'I have noticed that,' she said softly.

'These God's are just new children, nothing more,' said Callodyn. 'He contracted with them at a counsel when they were young to have fun, for want of a better word, with those of the ancient faiths of idolatry. Just a bit of humour from God. Nothing more, really.'

'Oh,' she said.

'They are not real deities. Just like us angels, children of God, having a bit of fun. Still idolatry all that old stuff. Always has been, always will be.'

'You know this, how?'

'Spoke with God in Zaphon in the Realm when they popped up. He explained the truth to me. Gave me some visions of their recent births. It was fascinating.'

'Why are you going to church, now?' asked Taylor.

'Certain – purposes,' he responded. 'Just hopping along for a few more centuries. Nothing more.'

'You have your reasons I suppose,' said Taylor, and lost interest in the conversation.

Callodyn nodded, and made his way off to the back room to have a look at Monkeyman. He was on downtime for the last few months to rest his circuits, and he wanted to clean him up a little. And he knew, of course, Monkeyman was not real either. Even though liked to think of him as such.

And, in time, even the impossible happens. People make their final decisions on romance. And one way or another, the plan of Destiny would eventually have its say.

'So he's settled up his bill with Melanie C and gone off to Meludiel?

'Pretty much,' responded Sariel to Callodyn's question. 'He made his vow to her. Now and forever. This marriage. I will never leave you if you will have me. Forever.'

'And she agreed?'

'She did,' responded Sariel. 'And good for Daniel and Meludiel. They always belonged together in the end. He always had his deepest crush on her.'

'And you, Sars?'

'Well its not Gloryel. I couldn't commit. Not my style, in the end, Danny boy. Not my style.'

'Mmm,' responded Callodyn.

'And yours?' asked Sariel, curious.

'Divorced, recently. From Taylor, Katy and Kayella. They finally pulled the plug. Had enough of my cheating ways.'

'You lust for those 3. Always did. And your twin is just a loyalty thing with you. Everyone knows that. You don't. We do.'

Callodyn looked long and hard into the face of truth, took a sip of cola, and sighed.

Why did everyone know his heart except himself?

In the Realm of Eternity, there were 700,000 male cherubim angels and 700,000 female cherubim angels created. Each for a purpose. Each for a wisdom of God. And at 347 on the list of male angels was one of the early 'Clanned' angels. The first angel from the 'Daly' Clan, young Daniel Daly. Daniel was born, on earth, in the year 6136 SC. He was a descendant of Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly, through a latter grand-son called Cyril Daly, born in Kingston upon Hull, as Callodyn's offspring were often taken there for their childbirth. Cyril, his father, had returned to the ancient Catholic roots of his Clan, and Daniel Daly had been baptised. He was later confirmed, and his full name on his birth certificate was Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly with a confirmation name of Tarcisius, which had also been the confirmation name taken by the Angel Callodyn as well. Daniel did not follow in Catholic faith, but soon enough joined Haven Noahide Fellowship in Canberra, and resided at 29 Merriman Crescent, the home having stayed in the family. It had become a family tradition to add writings of their own to the family saga, the Chronicles of the Children of Destiny, and Daniel took up his life as this being his main duty as member of Haven Noahide Fellowship. Daniel's twin was Lourdes. A feisty looking Spanish-Italian girl, child of a famous popstar.

Daniel Daly, later on in the Eternal World, had inherited

much of his forefather's humour, but was quite a bit more grounded, even with the family condition of Schizophrenia. He was invited by Callodyn to attend Potter's House meetings with him for a while, and he enjoyed the church for a while, as he did the UPC, but left after a couple of years, settled into his Haven Noahide Fellowship duties. He was a pastor, now, in the Fellowships, had a lot of wealth from his ancient royalties he had also gained, and was content. But he never caught Lourdes, even though they'd met occasionally, and was mostly single over his long eternity so far. Very few children – only 3 – with 3 different wives. But they'd left him in the end, and he was solo again. He visited working girls in Fyshwick, kept that to himself, and had started hanging around Marcus Chuan Chi Chin and Rebecca Hill, who were steady members of the Tuggeranong Mental Health community, which Callodyn also knew. They were more down to earth as friends. More Daniel Daly's cup of tea. Until the goddess Diana called around one day, a fan of some of his stories in the Chronicles, requesting a date. Wonder Woman herself, Diana thought to himself. How ironic.

'Lord Chronology had his hands full, twisting around the strands of time and destiny,' said Daniel Daly to his friend Marcus. 'My birthdate was ultimately reconciled as the 20th of November 1972 AD, the year 6136 SC. That was how it all settled out. The ancient Chronicles eventually settled back into a more true and accurate record of history, rather than the abominations my latter son's Daniel and Callodyn twisted it around to to satisfy their glories. It's all a complicated mess, but Callodyn still gets in and tampers with the record, putting himself as older all the time. And a lot of creative history as well.'

'No kidding,' said Marcus. 'I have been very amused by my own apparent adventures.'

'Yep. Historically, in the REAL world, I created the Chronicles of the Children of Destiny, and all the fables of Daniel and Callodyn are nothing more than that – fables.'

'I vaguely recall as such,' replied Marcus. 'Now what are we having for lunch?'

'Steak sounds good,' said Daniel.

'Don't worry, I'll pay Danny boy.'

'Your a godsend,' replied Daniel Daly.

'A smear campaign?' queried Thor.

'Think about it,' replied Loki, sitting in a hall of Valhalla, munching on Cheet-oos. 'Zeus is on his new popularity campaign, and out to make the rest of the God's look like underlings. I swear, he would have Jehovah himself serve him if he could manage it.'

'By Crom's beard, I forsake the endless bane of jealousy in thine heart, Loki. Thou shouldst vanquish that dark spirit,' replied Thor.

'As your mother vanquished your dark nappies. And, from memory, they were dark indeed,' replied the foul Lord.

'As foul as thine mistress,' retorted Thor, his hand gone to his hammer, ready to rumble.

Loki continued munching on his Cheet-oos. 'True,' he replied. 'Yet Valhalla must gain the glory, for Olympus seeks the throne from Zaphon of rulership of the God's, ignoring the righteous splendour Valhalla maintains.'

'Your concerns for Valhalla are duly noted. And duly ignored,' replied Thor. 'You think nothing but your own prosperity.'

'Nay, I truly seek the glory of our heavenly divine abode,' stated Loki, in apparent honesty.

'To trust you is to trust a fool,' said Thor.

'Then trust a fool,' said Loki, finishing off his Cheet-oos.

Thor looked cautiously at Loki. 'Why smear him? A hero competes?'

'Bah, humbug,' replied Loki. 'Sully his reputation and our own glory will increase.'

'And how does thou purport to accomplish this vile deed?' asked the God of Thunder.

'The next Council of the God's. At Zaphon. When we assemble before Jehovah. I have a surprise planned. A brand new agenda of Valhalla.'

'And I am sure Crom would approve,' said Thor sarcastically.

'Crom can bite me,' said Loki.

'As he has done on many an occasion,' replied Thor. 'I remember the, it was 12 score years ago. Nay, 13, from memory. We were on the fields of splendour...' and Thor was off, recalling an ancient adventure, to the amused but somewhat bored reception of the tale by his nemesis Loki.

Chapter Two

'Can the Lord's anointed be challenged?' asked Bathsheba to her husband.

'I am not the height of arrogance, sweetheart,' replied King David, sitting in the Jerusalem University cafeteria.

'Yet you go about your studies these days as if you are preparing for something,' she said softly.

'Solomon has made it clear enough to me over many aeons the value of study. I stay abreast, and I refresh my thoughts.'

'As you have persuaded me also to do,' she said.

'We are Jewish,' said David. 'We pride ourself on our learning and knowledge. It is why we were chosen.'

'Perhaps one reason,' agreed Bathsheba. 'Father Israel certainly requires that of each of us.'

'A fool lacks knowledge, and plan's fail for want of wisdom,' said David, and turned his attention back to his legal studies book on Andorra.

'Again. Why Andorran Law?' she asked.

'International Law,' he corrected her. 'I am majoring in Andorra. Next time another nation.'

'As you see fit,' she replied.

David sipped on his carton of apple juice, looked at his book for a while, and looked at her. 'It also passes the time, you know. It occupies our eternity. And wisdom is something to delight in.'

'As if you are awaiting a challenge,' she replied.

'That again,' he said. He closed his book and looked at her. 'A challenge? To what? From who?'

'For the throne of your bloody glory,' she said, suddenly somewhat animated, and picked up his carton of juice, sipped on the straw, and stuck out her tongue at him.

He looked at her, puzzled. And, after a while, he said 'Shut up,' softly.

'Oh, the King does fear something,' she said, her eyes lighting up.'

'Yes, your father,' he said. 'For I am wise,' he said mockingly, and poked his tongue at her in response.

'What is it you fear? She asked him honestly.

He looked at her and decided to answer frankly. 'Rumblings are astir. In the Kingdom of God.'

She looked at him, curious. 'How so?'

'Old enemies, and new. And, I fear, they have learned to push a joke even more so in their time. Not so merciful anymore.'

'Have the enemies of God ever been merciful?' she queried somewhat rhetorically.

'I am not even sure if these are the enemies of God. For there is a limit to what will transpire.'

'And what exactly will transpire?' she asked him.

'Destiny chapter two,' he said, and opened up his book and started reading again, leaving a puzzled Bathsheba gazing at him.

They sat in silence for a while, and Bathsheba continued on with her studies in International Commerce, which David had suggested she study. But her curiosity had been piqued and she would know more.

'And who are these enemies?' she asked him.

David closed is book, frustrated. 'It does look as if this is a time for asking questions.'

'Very funny,' she replied.

'Predictable ones. And I have been warned to keep my guard up for – unexpected developments.'

She continued staring at him. 'What exactly have you been told?'

'Not much. Eve was not that forthcoming, and Jehovah just smiled a lot.'

'But what exactly?'

'That I shouldn't take so much for granted, the entire crux of the lesson, apparently. For who know what secrets and ambitions lie in the heart of man.'

'Time for a hero then, it would seem,' she said.

'Probably more a time for a Gandalf,' he said.

Again, she looked at him, perplexed.

'Wisdom will triumph in this epoch, for not all are as wise yet as they think in their hearts. Or cunning,' he said, grinning.

'And Gandalf the white will come to your rescue?' she asked, smiling.

'Probably more Gandalf the Grey. The Pragmatic one.'

She chuckled a little on that statement.

'The servant could indeed suffer more,' he said quite honestly. 'And lest we have our wits about us, such a thing is practically guranteed.'

'Then you will need an Aragorn, dear Gandalf,' she said, impressed with her own statement.

'I have an angel in mind,' he replied.

'Ambriel?' she queried, her eyes lit up.

'His glory has been known. Yet I have an ancient child of mine, a cherubic prophet of preposterous accountings, who should fit the bill quite perfectly.'

'Oh no,' she said.

'Yes,' he replied. 'The biblical author of his 12 chapters of splendour will be the next to taste divine glory.'

'Daniel is conceited,' she said softly. 'A prophet of vainglory. Nothing more. Nadiel testifies to that often.'

'Then he shall learn his humility,' said David.

'And who shall he oppose?' she asked.

'Namesakes. And plenty of them. But the God's above have their time coming also upon them, for they are young, and full of zeal.'

'Young?' she asked him.

'He looked at her. 'I received some information, recently. Sent out a query to a friends list on my email. Got a response from Callodyn.'

'One of your dreaded opponents,' she said.

'He doesn't lie,' said David. 'Free enough with what he will say.'

'Mmmm,' she said. 'Yet these studies?'

'Wisdom,' he said again, tapping his nose.

'Yes, wisdom,' she replied.

He looked at her, satisfied she had asked her final questions, and returned to his book. And, fortunately, he was not disturbed again all that afternoon.

Beyond the Fields of Splendour, afore the Heavenly Valhalla, lies a crooked and desperate pathway, deep into eery mountains, leading to a cave. And that cave wanders downwards, deep into the heart of the spiritual world beneath. And a lone figure, a torch in his right hand, trod that pathway.

He had rode a steed of the winds to the cave entrance, dismounted, and began his dark journey into the bowels of the world. For he had an encounter with another dark lord to entreat his favour.

Loki trod down, for countless steps it seemed, unafraid, for perhaps this was his natural habitat in many ways. And then he came upon a large cavern, lit now by red light, for the glow of magma below was become apparent. He descended a staircase, and came to a marble floor, with strange engravings upon it, and stood, waiting. A stream of hot magma flowed nearby, and while Loki was indeed a deity of supreme strength, even he sweated.

'Blasted devil. He's late,' swore Loki.

'I have been waiting half the hour,' responded a voice. A figure emerged from the shadows.

'Hades. You are here.'

'And waiting your demands,' said the God. 'Dare I ask it? What foolish request has the God of fools sought me out for?'

'Zeus. You are not too fond of him, are you?'

Hades grinned. 'The old man does have some good points. They may be minor, but I have noticed things. Yet what of it?'

'A partnership. Between yourself and I. And the glory of Olympus, Zaphon, and the whole throne of heaven can be ours.'

Hades glared at him. 'Speak on.'

'It has become apparent that the Divine Lord Jehovah has allowed a spirit of competition to arise amongst the God's. And claims of glory against others can be rightfully earned.'

'Yet your deceit is well known,' smirked Hades.

'As your own,' replied Loki.

Hades grinned at that. A very true statement.

'I have my servants,' responded Hades. 'Rulership? A God-awful administration job.'

'Perhaps a divine dictatorship might more suit your style?'

'Go on,' said Hades.

'Jehovah tolerates much. And positions earned can be maintained, now, it seems with a touch more of the old style, as they say.'

'Fascinating,' said Hades. 'War in the Heavenlies. A very original concept.'

'Not quite as drastic,' replied Loki. 'But well worthy of consideration, perhaps. Nay, I was thinking more sedate styles of usurpery, yet opportunities of havoc certainly do exist.'

'And my reward?' queried the Lord of the Underworld.

'Rulership of Olympus.'

'And yourself?'

'Zaphon always looks pretty to me.'

Hades grinned. 'Perhaps, perhaps we can come to an agreement of sorts.'

Loki put his hand on Hades back and said, 'Now that is what I was thinking too.'

And the God's connived, and ambitious plans were put in motion.

'Krishna Krishna, Krishna Krishna,' over and over again. Philip East sat there at Gus' cafe in Civic in Canberra central, his Lord, Jesus of Nazareth opposite him, staring at the group of praying Hare Krishna's on the opposite side of the road, on the corner of the old Griffin Centre, praying as a group.

'Canberra is overrun by them now,' said Phil.

'The God's are at work again,' responded Jesus, taking a puff on his rolled cigarette.

'False God's,' said Phil, staring at them.

'Oh, they are real enough now. Call it the divine sense of humour,' responded Jesus.

'From the God who tolerates no rivals,' said Phil, looking directly at his saviour.

'Even when they are wrong, and know it, people still don't really like to change their religion, Phil. Do they?'

Phil said nothig. He knew the point Jesus was making.

'So God has mercy, and justifies the old idolatries with a God who, from most reports, are moral enough anyway. Even the renegade ones usually toe the line.'

'Humph,' said Phil.

'What. You want to compete with them all?' asked Jesus to his Potters House Pastor.

Philip looked directly at Jesus. 'Don't you?'

Jesus took a sip from his latte and looked at Phil. 'The Gospel was motivated on salvation. I wasn't trying to take out the competition just because, you know. And these days, with those religions stable and offering a spiritual home for their followers, I won't complain. They do the work effectively enough also. And Yahweh is acknowledged.'

'Yes, from what I have seen and heard,' agreed Phil.

'So Judge not lest ye be judged,' said Jesus.

Philip smiled at the statement. 'My boy Terry was asking. What is the eternal Terran plain?' asked Philip.

'Earth, again, in a sense. The final aspect of God's Realms. New Terra and Televon and the rest of the planetary bodies are claimed, now. There is a finite number of them in the plans of God, in recent discussions at Zaphon council just up above. And the Realms of Infinity and Eternity and the rest will also be finishing up their total number of discs soon as well. The project is just about complete,' said Jesus. 'That is were the Eternal Terran Plain comes in.'

'What exactly is it?'

'God has researched for a long while. Angelic and human society and infrastructure, as well as our natural fascinations. What types of nature and landscapes we enjoy. And he has made an infinite judgement upon this, from all his observations.'

'And?' queried Phil again.

'Below us. Or above us from Australia's perspective. 100,000 miles downwards. There it will be placed. 10 Million miles thick.'

'Yes?' asked Phil.

'An earthly plain,' continued Jesus. 'Of a practically infinite variety of natural designs of flora, fauna and landscape. A vast plain which is not so much vast – but eternal. Infinite. It will be an endless disc which fills the whole universe at that point. The Eternal Terran plain. The future, God has said. The major work.'

'Jesus!' swore Phil.

Jesus smiled.

'When?' asked Phil.

'Soon,' responded Jesus. 'And the 'Manifesto of Acceptable Competitive Practice' is central to it all. It's been taught over the aeons, in differing ways, but will become all too apparent soon enough. Believe me.'

Philip gazed at Jesus, a little shocked.

'The glory is up for grabs, Phil. So don't sweat the small stuff like Canberra Krishnas. I certainly don't.'

Philip East smiled. His Lord knew what was going on. A great relief indeed.

'Oh, the centre point of it. The central point. Guess its city name.'

'Zion?' queried Philip.

'Negative. A lot more according to the facts of Terran geography this time. The North Pole. And the first region is called 'Arctica'. Technically, the opposing side directly beneath, which will be supposedly reached eventually, is the South Pole in the region of Antarctica. God suggested St Nicholas for the patron saint of Arctica.'

Philip smiled.

'The Divine humour, again,' responded Jesus. 'So while these here are crazy times, expect the near future to be a nightmare.'

'Indeed,' responded Philip East, pastor of Potters House Christian church, Canberra, Australia, Earth.

'What, you think Krishna doesn't have balls?' asked the Hare Krishna to Brenton White.

'He's a pussy cat,' replied Brenton. 'Saving power of church mouse on a good day.'

'Yeh, well kiss my church mouse butt,' responded the Hare Krishna, suddenly animatedly. 'Because we're kicking your christian butt here in Capital City, schmuck.'

'Yeh, well bite me,' responded Brenton to Johnathon Silverman. 'And aren't you a fucking Jew anyway?'

'I converted to sanity. Krishna makes sense. Your too pride-filled in your gospel to give a damn about us and our ways. I have 3 Indian wives and many children. And I know Krishna personally. I have chosen this faith, and it is my truth. And we'll kick your christian butt on the Eternal Terran Plain as well. We are ready, armed spiritually, and ARE going to rule the world. Because all you guys have left in your tank is wussie alleluias and endless supplies of moaning and winging to Jehovah. We go out and GET BUSY. You guys are past your prime.'

'Fuck you,' said Brenton, suddenly pissed off.

The Hare Krishna suddenly punched him in the head, and Brenton backed off, clutching his nose. It started bleeding.

'Take that, Jesus freak. Fuck with us and its gonna be painful. Krishna is not for Christian wusses.'

'Asshole,' said Brenton, and walked off.

'Don't tell pastor,' said Sofya. 'It will only make him mad.'

'I should,' said Brenton.

'What? Can't stomach a fired up Krishna. You can preach hellfire and brimstone, but can't take it. He must be right.'

'Then go fucking join them,' swore Brenton, and fucked off from the Civic chess pit, up to the bus exchange, sat on a bench, and sulked. The competition was heating up, it seemed. Really heating up.

'He punched him in the nose?' smirked Callodyn.

'Don't laugh,' said Sofya.

But Daniel did laugh, quite a bit. 'Heh heh heh, Potters House taken by a Hare Krishna. Heh heh heh.'

'Oh, and Haven Noahide Fellowship rules Capital City?' queried Sofya wisely.

'Hey, babe. We don't really care. When people get over it they join our faith. We are not competitors.'

'Too gutless to compete,' smiled Sofya.

'100%,' said Daniel. 'Heh heh heh. Punched by a Hare. I am sure Chris will be amused.'

'Your shocking Daniel,' said Sofya disapprovingly, but Daniel just kept on grinning.

'I had thought you represented peace,' said Jesus softly, in the Woden Southern Cross club to Krishna, seated opposite him.

'You misunderstand. We do. Our man was provoked by the extremely arrogant way your Saint approached him.'

'Forgive us,' said Jesus. 'Potters House has always been headstrong.'

'You are forgiven,' said Krishna, softly. 'But do take it as a warning We don't back down so easily as people might imagine about us. We do defend ourselves, Jesus of Nazareth.'

'Apparently,' replied the son of Joseph and Mary.

'Thus, the tone is set. When the eternal plain opens up for business, you will be well aware of our own agenda,' said Krishna, matter of factly.

'Agenda?' queried Jesus, eyeing him.

'King David released some statements to the Jerusalem Post yesterday evening,' responded Krishna. 'Judaism intends to begin an open plan of evangelism in the Eternal Plain. They intend to convert as many as will listen to their message and join Klal Israel. Make no mistakes. Full circumcision, full sabbath obserance and kosher food rules. The whole kit and kaboodle. And they will not back down either. A time to refrain from speaking their word has passed. They now fully intend to rule the world. As we likewise do. And I do believe the God's of Olympus, Hibernia, Albion, Valhalla and many of the others have made this agenda also perfectly clear. The intent is to rule the world. And the empires of faith and man have been built, and the 'Manifesto of Acceptable Competitive Practice' will make it perfectly clear this is a completely acceptable agenda of each and every one of us. And all other players in the game who choose to rear their ugly heads. Kapiche?'

Jesus smiled. 'You warm my heart, Indian Sovereign.'

Krishna smiled. 'And if you choose to accept my Lordship I will warm that heart even more so.'

Jesus smiled yet again. 'Your grace is magnanimous.'

'As yours,' replied Krishna, and smiled that smile at his opponent that Jesus had started to come to know quite well.

'The sheer audacity to suggest I accept His Lordship. The conceit of the man,' said Jesus.

'You said,' replied his twin, Jenna, scrubbing his back.

'I mean, Hare Krishna's are a joke,' said Jesus. 'Only recently have they done anything in promoting their message.'

'Oh, they have been at it a while,' said Jenna. 'Just not as – forcefully,' she replied.

'Well they can bite me. As soon as that bloody document, what's it called, the manifest of acceptable competitive practices, or whatever its called, becomes available, the WHOLE church studies it.'

'I am sure they will,' replied Jenny.

'Damned if I'll let that curry muncher defy our sovereignty,' he said, his fowl mood now quite obvious.

Jenny just continued scrubbing his back, the softest of amused grins now apparent on her face.

'It's a battlefield,' said Callodyn to his grand father of certain generations, Daniel Daly, the 347th Cherubim of Eternity.

'You don't say,' responded Daniel to Callodyn.

'We're still the biggest religion, universally,' said Callodyn softly. 'But that is in the established realms. Do we compete?'

'We have always preached our message and taught it,' replied Daniel. 'But we are not competitors. When room runs out for our communities in the various realms and planet, yes, we will have to settle on the Eternal Plain also. But we are not a player in this game. Not that type of player anyway. We will keep our cool, young Callodyn, and if we did play the game, it is only in the genuineness of our Covenant with God. 7DF is not a plaything. We are serious about our faith, and not into fanciful conversions to win a game.'

'No,' said Callodyn. 'I agree.'

'Then you speak with your Seraphim brother Daniel, and make that clear to him and Valandriel. I think they may have already entertained some ideas about the Eternal Plain.'

Callodyn grinned. 'What do you expect. He is Daniel.'

'Don't I know it,' said the Cherubim Daniel Daly soberly.

Chapter Three

'Jesus has the saving power of a slug,' said Rophiel, Seraphim of Eternity, the Prophet Mohammed of Islam. 'He was only popular in his day because there weren't any competitors. Yes, he had knowledge and wisdom, but was unable to convert all the masses. Islam took over, and did a far better job.'

Angela, twin to Metatron in a way, the goddess of the Realm of Paradise, the home of Islam, nodded in agreement, seated upon her throne. The reporter from 'Daily Jihad' seemed satisfied.

'Your words are supreme, holy prophet,' said the reporter.

'He has the grace of a God,' said Angela.

'Praise be to Allah,' said the reporter.

'Indeed,' said Angela.

When the reporter had left the Citadel of Paradise, having gained his answers into the response of Islam to the 'Manifesto of Acceptable Competitive Practices', which had just been released universally, Angela took a glass of wine, and sipped slowly.

'Wine?' queried Rophiel, seated on a lower throne from his glorious lady.

'Who are you to judge me,' she retorted. 'A little for the health, only. Days are coming when I fear I shall need it.'

'Islam is strong,' said Rophiel. 'These God's pose no real threat, and never did, despite their newfound allegiance to Allah. In this new world of the Creators, the enemies of Islam shall disappear as the sun sets each day.'

'Yet the sun has a habit of rising the following morn,' replied Angela, taking another sip of her wine.

Rophiel noted the comment.

Before them, in the courtroom of the Citadel, celestial virgins awaited their commands, dressed in fine splendour, as befitted Rophiel's sense of decorum.

'I fear, dear Rophiel,' started Angela. 'That you have been resting on your laurels far to often. Islam is a minor concern to most, these days. The Jihad has worn thin, and annoyed far more than it has claimed.'

'Our Holy War continues, and the Infidels shall learn justice and mercy,' stated Rophiel, looking at the decanter of wine.

'Perhaps a new tactic, especially now. A softer approach, perchance,' suggested Angel, eyeing Rophiel as he poured out a glass of wine for himself.

Rophiel sipped on his wine. 'Mother of mercy, the stuff is toxic,' he said, but continued sipping on it anyway. 'If a new tactic is required, my Queen, a new tactic will be given. For now we change not with the wind.'

'As you say,' finished Angela, noting the prophet had finished his drink and poured himself another glass. No change with the wind.

'I notice the two theme songs,' said the cheruim Bahaliel, Bahaulla himself, the founder of Bahai faith, to his herald, the Bab.

'Life's what you make it, by Miley Cyrus. Michael's choice,' responded the Bab.

'And Whatever will be, by Tammin Sursok. Saruviel's choice,' finished Bahaliel.

'Very interesting choices for the 'Manifesto of Acceptable Competitive Practices,' stated the Bab.

'Mainstream, accessible and a very clear and obvious message,' continued Bahaliel.

'Like the Manifesto itself,' said the Bab, still flicking through the 25 page document.

'I must entreat thy wisdom,' said Bahaliel. 'How do we respond?'

'We are not those of a hostile takeover in our approach,' said the Bab. 'We never have been. I seen no point in changing our modus operandi.'

'Nor I,' agreed Bahaliel. 'Yet many in our congregation universally do not object to healthy and friendly discussions to communicate our message. A good life purpose, a good reason for living, doing a constructive work in teaching sound religious faith,' said Bahaliel.

'I agree. What do you suggest?' asked the Bab, curiously.

'Drastic times call for drastic measures, and lest we be swallowed up by the many of the not so friendly competitors I do assume are plotting and planning as we verily speak, a more vigorous approach at evangelism, and speaking our word, coupled with a greater competitive spirit from the congregation is really the thing required,' said Bahaliel.

'By God's grace, let it be. Yet let us not lose our own sanities in this undertaking, my dear friend.'

'Indeed, responded the chosen of Bahai.

Sofya sat down with Nicole Gates from UPC. 'Do we love Jesus the best?' asked Sofya.

'God as well,' said Nicole.

'Do we want to shine for Jesus?' asked Sofya.

'God as well,' said Nicole.

'Are we gonna burn brighter than the sun for Jesus?' asked Sofya, and looked directly at Nicole, with that stare Nicole knew all so well.

'Alleluia!' shouted Nicole, and Sofya smiled.

Sofya wandered over to Callodyn. 'She's sold on God at the moment,' commented Sofya, sitting down at the Riot night outreach in the Griffin Centre.

'Mmm,' said Callodyn. 'Her IQ has obviously improved.'

'Watcha trying to say?' queried Sofya in that voice he knew oh, so well.

'Jesus, Jesus, Jesus, Jesus, Jesus, Jesus, Jesus,' replied Callodyn. 'For the sake of Heaven's respite, give me a bloody break, ok. Always the man from Nazareth.'

'Oh, pooh you,' responded Sofya, and got up, poked her tongue at Callodyn, and walked over to Brenton.

She sat down. 'What's up, dude?'

'You know what I think of Hare Krishnas?' said Brenton. Sofya looked at him, about to start yet another polemic against the Indian deity. It was not her night.

Out the front the Fletch, Peter Fletcher, and Aaron Goodsell, were looking cool. Peter had a bottle of supposedly apple fizz, which he had actually filled with a little grog, and pastor East was starting to question his breath, looking suspiciously at the bottle he was carrying.

'It's not suprising,' said Jesus to Phil, standing next to him, handing out flyers for the Riot Night. 'Fletch is like that.'

Jesus had been in town for a few months now, and after a bit of an initial rush, things had died down a bit. Most people in Canberra had met him a few times, now, over the many aeons of their lives. It wasn't that big a deal, some said these days. A preacher preaching his craft, it was often commented by Catholics down in Tuggeranong. Oh, Jesus got around to all the churches, but this was Potters House time, in his announcements. A time for this particular pentecostal church, and he appreciated if the others churches left Potters House to have the glory for a while, so the whole church was leaving him alone, letting him do his thing.

'Not the best of examples, I would have thought,' commented Phil.

Jesus looked at him. 'Frankly, maybe not. The decisions of Peter Fletcher I suppose. I don't mandate his every choice in life, you know. He has his freedoms.'

Phil was used to that somewhat from Jesus now. Mercy.

'Perhaps he could eventually get carried away with his liberties, suppose?' queried the pastor.

Jesus looked at the Fletch. 'He's old enough to know. He's got this far in life, you know. Give the kid a break. He has probably a sound enough theology on the issue which works for him.'

'I guess,' said Phil, also looking at Peter.

Callodyn came up to Jesus. 'You'll be at the Christmas Eve morning mass this Saturday down at Holy Family, right. Like you said? We can have that discussion?'

Jesus nodded.

'I'm off then. Good luck with the night,' and Daniel nodded to Jesus and Phil, and disappeared.

'And what about him?' asked Phil. 'Hardly a Christian anyway.'

'You baptized him, Phil,' said Jesus.

Phil didn't respond. The point was taken.

'The Church is large, Phil,' said Jesus. 'Obviously we need some rules, but with our vast size, well. Well we wouldn't function without some flexibility. And we all need the Grace of God.'

Phil nodded. Of all that he knew, that much was still the case. Everyone needed the grace of God. Everyone.

Yet, the disease, spiritually, occurred once more. Anti-Semitism. A wrath from Loki and Hades. It was 17,000 years of war, in the heavens, and throughout the universe, and the Eternal Plain of Terra was put on hold, as Jehovah examined the results.

Judaism: Destroyed

Christianity: Destroyed

Islam: Destroyed

Bahai: Destroyed

The surviving fighters in the God's of Destiny were the Noahides for the Kingdom of God, and the war was against the God's of Destiny of the Nations.

FOR IN A WAR, ONLY THE STRONGEST SURVIVE.

David the Wise. King David, King of Klal Israel, who now, under judgement of the God's of Zaphon, were all Noahides, as the God's tolerated no other religion from Jehovah, but one, in the legal judgements of the Court for the establishment of competition in the soon adventing Eternal Terran Plain, according to the legislative interpretations of the 'Manifesto of Acceptable Competitive Practices', and allowing but one, only the original avenue of faith could be permitted. And not even the most urgent cry of love from the Rabbis of Worshipping Glory could be allowed, for it was but the Adamic-Noahic Covenant community which was tolerated by the God's. All things since then were just pale copies by Jehovah of the original revelation of his faith.

Thus Noah reigned supreme.

And the first of the trials of David was this. How on earth could a sovereign King of Israel get along with the princely schmuck, his older brother by one birth position in the hierarchy of Cherubim Glory, Callodyn the Impossible? How on earth could he and Daniel ever get along as, now, Daniel had all the glory as a Noahide and ruler of 7DF under the tutelage of Cherubim Daniel Daly, 347 on the cherub list, but a quieter competitor in the grand game, 7DF being the largest and most official of the Noahide organisations. How could he possibly ever hope to get along, especially as Daniel had requested David's presence and that they work together as a team to put the God's in their place. He wanted to get along and work it out with the Jewish schmuck in his own words, now that the faith community was one.

How on Earth could David's pride ever tolerate such a reality?

Time would tell, soon enough indeed.

'I've fucking had enough,' said Jesus. 'Enough. Enough, enough, enough, enough, enough. My fucking fill.'

Jenny Cheetham was not impressed. Her twin was rarely given to swearing.

'And now he pulls the fucking plug, just when it looks like I might finally get some Christ status going,' said Jesus.

She smiled, and hugged him, but he wouldn't be consoled.

5 hours later, in downtown Cooma on Earth, sitting in the Cooma Library, an Earth based on early 21st Century realities, the chosen epoch, Jesus still hadn't calmed down much. The theophany walked in, and returned a library book, much to the giggles of the female librarians, and spied his Cherubim son.

'Yo, Yesh.'

'Humph,' said Jesus, but softened immediately.

'What do you want?' moaned Jesus.

God looked at his son.

'Are you over it, then? Finally had enough power mad crusades?' asked God.

'I guess so,' responded Jesus.

'Well? Have you?'

'Yeh. Sure. Whatever.'

'Right. Good o, then. Time for you to get your first job from me then.'

Jesus looked at him. 'Uh, wha? You've never given me a task.'

'Didn't need you till now. Let you do your own thing for a while. But it's a pretty bloody busy future, and I need a trained theologian.'

Jenny Cheetham looked at God. 'What on earth could you possibly want Jesus of Nazareth for?'

God looked at her, and smiled warmly. 'Hello Jenna. Nice to meet you again.' He turned to Jesus. 'The North Pole is the REAL capital, when it all comes down to it lad. It's where the real power of Eternity lies. I don't let many know this?'

'David? Have you told David?'

'No,' said God.

'Callodyn? Have you told Callodyn.'

'No,' said God.

'Who have you told?' asked Jesus.

'Just Gabriel of Eternity.'

Jesus looked at God and looked at his twin, and smiled for once. 'What do you want from me?'

'It's a challenge running it all. IF you've grown up, they need a big brother. Someone with a heart of Gold to get them out of their shit. And you'll need an official congregation of workers.'

'What did you have in mind?' asked Jesus, now smiling quite a bit.

'Churchy type people,' said God. 'Lovebugs. You know the type?'

'Does this organisation have a name?'

'Kingdom Soldiers. I need a field marshall. Will you do the job?'

'What do I call them?' asked Jesus.

'Their names, you idiot. But they have ranks in the Kingdom. I'll leave it with you, then. And remember, the North Pole is ALL the power in the end. Secure wise abodes and addresses. I'll leave that up to you. So, I can leave that with you? Don't need to spell out details do I?'

'No. No you don't,' said Jesus of Nazareth.

God turned to leave, and then he turned back to him.

And he said oh, so, very, very, softly. 'Good work kid. You made your old man proud.'

And he left.

And Jesus of Nazareth was on top of the world.

'Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel. Whatever shall we do with Gabriel of Eternity?'

'Shaddup Ambriel,' said Gabriel.

'Big brother, what is that document you have been hiding all week? Please enlighten me.'

Gabriel sat in the dining room of Terraphon Keep in the Realm of Eternity, looking carefully at his brother Ambriel.

'It's a different document to Raphael's. I will admit that. I am sure he has shown you his, but I shall not show you mine.'

'Ooh la la,' said Ambriel. 'I should sweet talk Aquariel into getting you to confess.'

'Ha, that old witch,' said Gabriel.

'I here you two are currently married?' queried Ambriel, suddenly concerned.

'Don't remind me,' said Gabriel. 'She's hell.'

'Spill the beans, bro,' said Ambriel, cradling up next to Gabriel and exhibiting the usual love that Ambriel was so famous for.

'You have your own letter, I am sure,' said Gabriel. 'I am dutifully informed to the limits of the Saruvim themselves, have all the children of Eternity been addressed by our father.'

'Yours smells good,' said Ambriel, who was a little jealous. 'I mean, I loved mine, but you've got something special there. Callodyns? Bweh. Smelt horrible.'

'I read Callodyn's, actually,' said Gabriel. 'The smell is perfectly natural for the job at hand, and his reward is ample enough. He certainly did not complain to me, and said he was absolutely thrilled with his charter.'

'Lucky devil,' said Ambriel, spying Gabs document, but bumbled off, looking for Aquariel and their agreed upon lunch date out by the Sellawon.

Gabriel, naturally, had read his charter a number of times. He was informed somewhat the Jesus had similar instructions, and that he was to look out for Jesus, when it all came down to it. But some of the private info near the end of his charter. My God, had he been blessed above and beyond his brethren. Very key data, in fact. Good stuff to know.

Life was good at the moment. They had been summoned to Eternity by God who wished Angels at Call of Duty for a while, and their official Charter's of Eternity had now been given. They had their disc of overseersmanship, and numerous new portals to the Eternal Terran Plain had been established. Now, in a very real sense, eternity had finally begun. Countless beginnings, it really seemed, and their had been. But their had been a point all along, and Gabriel now saw that point. Authentication of all the Realms and Worlds of God through some very real living experiences. But the ultimate world had dawned, and he was ready. He was most definitely ready for his new beginning.

'So, Daniel. Your retired then,' said his father Cyril.

'Yep,' replied the 347th of the Cherubim. 'Officially last week when I was given my charter. Callodyn and Daniel have 35 years more service, then likewise.'

'Ambitions?' asked Cyril.

'Adventures in Tuggeranong,' said Daniel. 'I have practically unlimited funds, and the Trials of Eternity end here for this puppy. Game over. That's the end of Daniel Daly.'

Cyril smiled. His son was ever the joker.

The End


End file.
